


To You, Always

by AzcaSky



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, basically fluff with mention of blood, joohyungkyunhyuk, mx polyship bingo, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: A short morning interaction between a werehound, a handler, a witch, and a human.





	To You, Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Werecreatures square!

When the alarm beeps, Jooheon is already awake. Somehow these days, he always manages to wake right before the alarm, turning it off the exact time it sets off. There’s no particular need to do that, since Hyungwon can sleep through even fire alarms, and these days Minhyuk and Changkyun work nights and won't be around, but—

The front door opens, followed by a loud groan and sound of something heavy dropping.

"We're home!"

Right, this is the real reason Jooheon couldn't bear to sleep after 6 a.m.

Even Hyungwon wakes to the sound, wiping his eyes and yawning widely as he collects himself and throws the blanket carelessly away. Normally, he will grumble of being awake this early, but nowadays, he just grits his teeth and goes to the front door.

When they get out of the bedroom, there's a trail of blood on the floor, leading to their bathroom. Hyungwon glances at it and doesn't say anything. By now, waking up to one or both Changkyun or Minhyuk bleeding out on the floor is almost daily experience. They refuse to get used to it, but Hyungwon takes it better than Jooheon ever will. Nevertheless, they walk a little faster to where the two are.

Changkyun, in his werehound form, is sprawled out in the bathtub, whimpering pitifully towards Minhyuk who tries to wipe his abdomen with washcloth.

"Hey, there, buddy," Hyungwon cradles Changkyun's head, thumb caressing his cheek. Soothing as well as examining possible head injuries. "Rough night?"

_Nah, just in pain._ Changkyun speaks directly to their bond, whimpering some more.

"I wanted to stitch his stomach myself, but I think he'll die if he turns to human, and I don't have a veterinary expertise."

Changkyun growls to Minhyuk's words, both in their bond and in real life. Minhyuk just smiles and sticks out his tongue.

"One of these days, you gotta go to a real doctor instead of coming to me every morning." Hyungwon presses Changkyun's limbs systematically, avoiding the part that is obviously bleeding. Being gifted with stronger physique just means that Changkyun can contain bigger injuries instead of not getting one. And oftentimes his dark fur hides the smaller ones, and the stupid dog just doesn't say anything until it's almost too late, saying even stupider thing like _it doesn't hurt at all, hyung, don't worry_, like they will ever believe it. "How do you even live before meeting me, honestly."

"_In suffering_." Minhyuk and Changkyun answer in tandem, making them all laugh a little.

"What do I do with you, seriously," After deciding that there's nothing too serious everywhere else, Hyungwon holds out his palm to the gash in Changkyun's stomach. Little by little, the wound closes as Hyungwon recites chants after chants, until it heals completely. He tries to cover it, but to Jooheon, it's obvious that Hyungwon strains himself even more than usual.

"Darling, come on, eat up." Jooheon offers his arm as soon as Hyungwon finishes his magic. Witches don’t actually need to eat blood to live, but blood is the most powerful source of energy, with its inherent magical content and all, so magicfolk consume it every once in awhile, for a quick fix of strength. Usually Hyungwon would refuse, because he has vast energy resource on his own, only indulging himself in time of pleasure or extreme need. This time, Hyungwon bites Jooheon's elbow without protesting, sucking slowly for a good three seconds, and immediately sealing it off.

"Enough already? Eat more, you spent a lot of energy."

Hyungwon shakes his head, "You haven't eaten."

"Then eat more after breakfast, okay?"

"Sure." Hyungwon smiles, and it's his usual lazy smile, but this one is laced with real exhaustion instead of playful lethargy. He places a kiss on Changkyun's—still dog—forehead, and staggers away. "Just wake me up when the breakfast ready."

Minhyuk leaps up, "I'll help you to the bedroom!"

With as little ruckus as possible, the two of them go to the bedroom. They know Hyungwon might be one of the wizard with most powerful skill left in the world, but morning and healing chants are never his best combination, and it's been almost two months that he does this at least four times a week. That, on top of his usual work, takes quite significant toll on his body, resulting in him being even more lethargic than usual, if that's possible.

"Bet my nonexistent 500 bucks that they end up fucking, and Hyungwon will bite Minhyuk at least once."

"Hey, back to human already?" Jooheon rushes to Changkyun's side, examining his naked body. His stomach still glows a little, remnants of Hyungwon's magic. Apart from that, there are many smaller cuts all around his arm and leg, and one particularly deep gash on his shoulder. The fact that Hyungwon didn't heal that one means that the stomach wound was too severe that it took up all of his strength. Either that or he has become weaker in general. At this point, Jooheon doesn’t know which is worse.

He sighs.

"Like what you see?" Changkyun smirks as he locks eyes with Jooheon, earning him a light flick to his ear.

"Stop being a brat, I'm trying to stop your bleeding."

"You know, I'd think that being a part hound would grant me exceptional regeneration power, but it turns out that I just gain an exceptionally annoying handler. He’s not even here in my time of need. Oh! The crisis."

"Being werehound gives you larger ears to be flicked." Jooheon flicks his other ear instead, smiling when Changkyun howls in mock-pain. "What happened this time?"

"Just the usual," Changkyun relaxes, letting Jooheon clean his back and shoulder before putting ointment on it, "Some people tried to be stupid, and then I and Minhyuk beat them up. Nothing new."

Jooheon levels his gaze, waiting, until Changkyun finally relents on his own.

"You know you can't know the whole picture though."

Even so, that doesn't stop Jooheon from wishing that he can know what they had been through. As the only non-magic in the household, he feels despairingly useless. Even though his three lovers assure him repeatedly that he doesn’t need to be magic for him to be important to them, it's hard to see them getting hurt every day like this, not being able to do anything.

"You do plenty just by being by here, honey."

Jooheon looks up from the bandages in his hand, a little surprised, "Did I accidentally broadcasted it through the bond?"

"Nope." Changkyun presses his forehead to Jooheon’s, forcing him to look into his eyes, "I just know you too well, honeybun."

Their breath mingled, and there's smell of blood in Changkyun's mouth. Another wound he couldn’t heal. Jooheon closes his eyes, feeling a tear drops out of the corner of his left eye.

"Hey, hey, big guy, what is it? What's wrong, hmm?"

"I just..." Jooheon buries his face in Changkyun's good shoulder, "I'm worried, Changkyun-ah. I want you all to be safe. I don't want you to go headfirst into danger just because you assume you can take it."

Changkyun immediately hugs him, giving shoulder pats and calming nonsense. "Shh, shh, don't cry, come on."

"What if—" _sniff—_"What if one day you don't make it back alive? What do I do then?"

"Hey, hey, honey, look at me." Changkyun raises Jooheon's tear-streaked face, squishing his cheek until Jooheon calms down a bit,

"I admit that I might have been acting too careless during these raids, but I'll try to be more careful, okay? I'll train harder, and next time, it's them that will be injured instead of me. I and Minhyuk will come back home, safe, and we will bring you that white daffodil that you like, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now don't cry, okay? It's going to be alright."

"Mmhmm. I trust you."

They hug for a long minute, just enjoying their shared heartbeat, relishing in the fact that they're able to hear each other a little longer.

"Can we have breakfast later? I want to go to bed."

"Sure, big boy. Hopefully they finished fucking already.”

“_Excuse me._” Minhyuk saunters to the bathroom, looking prissy like unmated pigeon, “We didn’t fuck.”

“Yet.”

Jooheon cuts in before it devolves into stupid banter, “Why did you come back here? Did Hyungwon sleep?”

Minhyuk sits beside Jooheon, “I heard that someone’s sad.”

_Oh._

“Did you hear me crying?” This bond thing is very new to him. Even though he can control when he want to be heard most of the time, it’s hard to control strong emotion from slipping through. After all, knowing each other’s emotion is kind of the main deal of the bond.

“We felt it the moment Hyungwon hit the bed. He went to sleep right after, but he said that he loves you and request formal cuddle session after breakfast.”

Jooheon smiles at the way Minhyuk quotes Hyungwon’s words like a newscaster, even imitating the serious pose and gesture.

“And what about the messenger?”

“This handsome messenger would like to announce that Honey is the official cutest boyfriend in the entire universe and that for that the messenger would like a kiss.”

“If I’m the cute one, shouldn’t I be the one receiving the kiss?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Changkyun reaches Jooheon’s face and kiss him on the cheek. “Beat you, hyung.”

“Not fair!” Minhyuk leans down and quickly pecks Jooheon’s mouth, then peppers kisses on his face with loud ‘mwah’ sounds until he giggles.

“You know I love you guys really much, right?”

“Yeah,” “Of course,” _Absolutely_. The three of them answer simultaneously, even Hyungwon, giving them another round of silly giggles.

_We love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> I reformed this for like 3~5 times and I'm not sure I'm satisfied with the result but I really want to finish it. I planned a really elaborate story about how they got together (which I might or might not write eventually) but in the end I scraped it all off to write only this exact scene instead. I hope I didn't veer too far from the square prompt. Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/azcasky)


End file.
